Shun Skywalker
|Birth place = Toki City, Gifu, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Shun Watanabe Shun Skywalker |height = |weight = |billed = Toki City, Gifu, Japan |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = April 22, 2016 |retired = }} Shun Watanabe (渡辺俊 Watanabe Shun, born May 30, 1996) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently known by the ring name . Watanabe his known by his high-flying abilities. Watanabe currently works for Dragon Gate where he was trained by the Dragon Gate Dojo. Professional Wrestling Career Dragon Gate Debut (2015–2016) Watanabe trained for his professional wrestling career in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate's wrestling school called "Dragon Gate Nex" and made his debut on April 22, 2016 at Dragon Gate Nex's Sanctuary.144 show in Kobe, Hyogo, Japan, at the same time of his classmate Futa Nakamura and where he was defeated by Big R Shimizu. Before his official debut through the start of 2016 Watanabe wrestled some Dark Matches trials. On August 21 after Watanabe made some Dark Matches in the main roster we would wrestled his first televised during the Summer Adventure Tag League tournament when he teamed with Big R Shimizu, Takehiro Yamamura and Kaito Ishida and they defeated Don Fujii, Kzy, El Lindaman and Hyou Watanabe. He would then win and loose some matches and debuted as a rookie wrestler who work mostly on the midcard, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in Dragon Gate. He would then have a alliance with the two rookies of his class Hyou Watanabe and Futa Nakamura where they would wrestled some matches together. On September 22 Watanabe debut in is first PPV in Dragon Gate the Dangerous Gate where he teamed with Don Fujii, El Lindaman and Futa Nakamura and they defeated Over Generation (Gamma, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura) and Hyou Watanabe. On November 3, 2016 at the Gate of Destiny, Watanabe had a big win when he and fellow rookies of his class Hyou Watanabe and Futa Nakamura defeated Over Generation (Kaito Ishida, Punch Tominaga and Takehiro Yamamura) where Shun pinned Punch debuting his new finishing move the Moonsault. Shun Skywalker (2016-present) On November 11 Watanabe renamed himself to Shun Skywalker and a become the masked wrestler with high-flying moves. After that, the General Manager Takayuki Yagi gave Skywalker and Ben-K (who was fellow rookie classmate Futa Nakamura) an opportunity to face the former Open the Twin Gate Champions Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). During the match, Skywalker showed a new move like the High-angle senton bomb. Later that night, CIMA advised Skywalker, Ben-K and Hyou Watanabe and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima and welcome them to Dragon Gate then he challenged them to a 10-Man Tag Team Match where his partners would be the veterans Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Gamma and Dragon Kid and the match was later officialized by Dragon Gate at December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Skywalker, Ben-K, Watanabe and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima ended up losing to the veterans CIMA, Mochizuki, Kid, Fujii and Gamma. Shortly after, Skywalker continued to be jobber, he spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Skywalker some in-ring, televised. In April 2018 it was announced the King of Gate, reigning Open The Dream Gate Champion Masaaki Mochizuki was scheduled to participate in the tournament, but instead decided to pull out of the tournament due to being the Open the Dream Gate Champion and instead decided a Young Generation wrestler to participate in his place. On April 22 Skywalker took part of a six-man tag team match, where the wrestler who got the win would fill the spot of the Young Generation wrestler, which he filled after pinning Oji Shiiba to win the match and to take part of the tournament. He would finish the tournament with a record of one win and three losses, failing to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. In August, Skywalker formed "Mochizuki Dojo" with Masaaki Mochizuki, Hyou Watanabe and Yuki Yoshioka with the purpose of teaming together, but also face each other and anyone could come and go where they wanted, despite not being an official stable. Later that month, Skywalker made his debut in All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), taking part of Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and three losses, failing to win the tournament. In February 2019, Mochizuki Dojo became involved in a feud with other units in Dragon Gate such as MaxiMuM, Tribe Vanguard and R.E.D. On March 3, 2019 Shun unsuccessfully challenged PAC for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. Mochizuki Dojo would enter in a match involving the other units on March 7, which Tribe Vanguard won, with Mochizuki Dojo being the second eliminated in the four-way eight-man tag team elimination match. General Manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on the opportunity and announced the rules for the Steel Cage Survival match on May 6 at Dead or Alive, as well multiple tag team matches between members of the respective units to decide, which member would enter in the match. On March 21 at Memorial Gate in Wakayama, Skywalker and Watanabe defeated Yoshioka and Minoura, with Shun pinning Minoura to represent Mochizuki Dojo in the match. At the event on May 6, after Skywalker escaped the "Bonds" steel cage survival five-way match, he decided that he would be the one leaving the stable. Later that month, Skywalker took part in the 2019 King of Gate, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and two losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Skywalker formed a partnership with Ben-K, who had been feuding with R.E.D. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ashla'' (Reverse crucifix hold dropped into a sitout side powerslam) **High-angle senton bomb **''Skywalker Moonsault'' (Moonsault) *'Signature moves' **''Blaster (Sitout butterfly slam) **Diving Splash **Dropkick **Japanese Arm Drag **Reverse Brainbuster **Ropewalk Moonsault *'Nicknames''' ** "Tenkūhojin" (Japanese for "Skywalker") *'Entrance themes' **"Dragon Storm 2007 (Insturumental Version)" by Dragon Gate **'"Fly Over the Sky"' by Toyokazu Ogata Championships and Accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Rookie Ranking Tournament (2019, 1st place) **Rookie of the Year Award (2018) See also * Dragon Gate * Dragon Gate Trueborn References External links * Dragon Gate Profile Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Mochizuki Dojo